


Toxic

by fatalanoxia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, niewiem, smutnomiipiszechujowefiki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: "Uczucie pustki i straty rozdziera ich oboje, dlatego tak dobrze się rozumieją, za zamkniętymi przed resztą świata drzwiami zdejmując maski powagi, bohaterstwa i szeroko pojętego szczęścia."





	

Gdzieś na granicy świadomości, jawy i snu, znowu są razem, a za oknem świeci sierpniowe słońce. We śnie Bucky trzyma go za rękę, a z jego ust wylewają się słowa, których Steve nie jest w stanie dosłyszeć. Wszystko jest dobrze, znowu jest 1939 rok, a wojna nawet jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Rogers nadal jest tym żałośnie chudym nastolatkiem i nawet nie marzy o zostaniu Kapitanem Ameryką, wielką chlubą narodu i wzorem cnót wszelakich.

 

Ostatnim co Steve widzi zanim sceneria się zmieni, są długie cienie, rzucone przez rzęsy na policzkach swojego najlepszego i jedynego przyjaciela.

Kiedy znowu patrzy w niebieskie oczy Buckyego, wszystko wkoło nich wygląda inaczej. Cienie tańczą na ścianach i mimo, że są w zupełnie pustej sali bankietowej, muzyka gra głośno, a Steve czuje jak Barnes obejmuje go i zaczyna tańczyć. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przyszłego Capa rodzi się bardzo złe przeczucie.

Wizja nie trwa jednak długo i zanim Rogers zdąży zatracić się w rytmie i ciepłym dotyku, znowu wszystko się zmienia.

Tym razem definitywnie wojna już trwa, bo aż nazbyt ostentacyjnie przelatujące mu nad głowami samoloty zagłuszają wszystko naokoło. Steve powinien już być Kapitanem, jego ciało jednak nadal jest tak samo chuderlawe jak na samym początku, nie zajmuje go to jednak na długo, bo Bucky znowu pojawia się jakby znikąd i zaciąga go gdzieś gdzie nikt ich nie widzi, a potem płomiennie całuje.

Złe przeczucie zaczyna rosnąć w siłę, Steve jednak nie ma czasu na skupienie na nim myśli, bo obraz znowu rozmazuje się, ustępując miejsca swojemu następcy.

Jadą pociągiem. Śnieg pada jakby miało nie być jutra, a Rogers czuje we włosach wiatr wywołany pędem maszyny. Bucky znowu tu jest, tym razem zawzięcie broniąc się przed jednym z fanatycznych członków Hydry. Na nic jednak zdają się wszystkie jego wysiłki, bo już chwilę potem Steve znowu trzyma go za rękę na chwilę przed tym, jak Barnes raz na zawsze spadnie w śnieżną przepaść.

Za każdym razem zabijająca kawałek jego duszy rozpacz w niebieskich tęczówkach jest identyczna, a krzyk Jamesa rozrywa serce Stevea tak samo mocno.

 

Tym razem nie jest inaczej i kolejny już raz tej samej nocy Cap budzi się z wrzaskiem i ciężko walącym sercem we własnej, pustej i zimnej sypialni. Deszcz leje się po szybie jakby nawet niebo chciało opłakać jego stratę, a on zwija się w kłębek na środku zmiętej pościeli, czując jak wypełnia go beznadziejne poczucie pustki. Po policzkach znowu zaczynają toczyć się gorące łzy, a Kapitan Ameryka bardzo chciałby żeby to wszystko nigdy nie miało miejsca.

Dany sobie czas jednak nie pomaga, a tęsknota zaczyna przemawiać przed mężczyznę tak bardzo, że czuje iż nie poradzi sobie z nią sam.

Rogers ociera łzy wierzchem dłoni, tylko po to, żeby zaraz w ich miejscu pojawiły się nowe, a potem zarzucając na siebie czarną bluzę idzie na drugi koniec korytarza, prosto do pokoju Natashy.

Rudowłosa agentka nie pyta, ani nie kwestionuje, tylko przyciąga Stevea do siebie, czując jak Kapitan Ameryka moczy jej łzami kolejną już piżamę.

Spędzają tak już któryś wieczór z rzędu od kiedy Rogers dowiedział się o istnieniu Zimowego Żołnierza. Nat nie ma mu tego za złe, dlatego siedzą razem i płaczą, wspominając.

On, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, opokę, wparcie i miłość życia. Przy okazji też wojnę, Peggy i wszystko co bezpowrotnie zniknęło.

Ona, to, ile straciła oddając się w ręce Red Roomu i poznając tam przy okazji swojego najbardziej wymagającego trenera, Winter Soldiera we własnej osobie.

Uczucie pustki i straty rozdziera ich oboje, dlatego tak dobrze się rozumieją, za zamkniętymi przed resztą świata drzwiami zdejmując maski powagi, bohaterstwa i szeroko pojętego szczęścia.

Tutaj mogą być sobą, parą zagubionych nastolatków, którym nikt nie wskazał dobrej drogi w odpowiednim momencie ich życia.


End file.
